Life Is Strange: Time Breaking Episode 6
by 0ChloePrice0
Summary: getting good so keep watching this series for more episodes!


Life Is Strange

Episode Six

Time breaking

"What?" Chloe said getting up and looking at me and Rachel as I would back up in the seat.

"In another timeline...you kill me...I don't know how I know this...but I do." Rachel said as me and Chloe would look at each other.

"I did not kill Rachel Chloe...you have to believe me." I said as Chloe would nod.

"That's impossible...Max would never do that." Chloe would say as Rachel would shake her head.

"Let's just...forget about this." Rachel said as Chloe would stop her.

"No...why did you say Max killed you? There has to be a reason for this." Chloe said as Rachel would rub her head.

"I don't know okay? I just...I say something of a vision back at the diner and had kept it quiet until now." Rachel said as I would get up.

"I would never do that...why would I do t-" I began only to stop as I looked down to the ground.

"Guys..." I said pointing to a crack as Chloe and Rachel would bend down and examine it.

"what the hell is that?" Chloe said as I would bend down as well.

"Whatever it is...it looks hella serious." I said as Rachel would look at me.

"Hella? Chloe you are a bad influence on Max." Rachel said as Chloe would stick her tongue out at Rachel.

"Maybe if I..." I said sticking my hand in the crack and pulling it out as my hand would shift ages before returning to normal.

"Wowsers...that is...wild." I said only to notice the crack get a little bigger as we stepped back from it.

"Great work Max...now this thing's gonna grow and destroy the world...good job." Chloe said in a sarcastic tone as I would huff.

"I didn't know that Chloe okay? I don't know what's going on anymore...I stopped the storm from taking lives...and now this? I can't do this Chloe...I'm the problem." I said as Chloe would hold me tight.

"It is not your fault baby! You were given these powers...with no intructions or shit...and look what you have done! You have saved lives! You found Rachel Amber! Your a fucking hero!" Chloe said as I would shake my head.

"And now I'm going to be a murderer...this crack is only going to get bigger...and I caused this...I caused the storm...I ruin lives Chloe...I thought I could save the world...I thought I could save everyone but I've been changing reality and fate so much that the bounds of time and reality have been destroyed!" I said breaking our embrace.

"I need to die Chloe." I added as Chloe would shake her head and hold me tight.

"You are not fucking dying you hear me?" Chloe said as I would begin to cry.

"Let me die Chloe...please..." I said as she would lift my head up.

"I'm not going to lose you...ever since we first kissed...it felt like my heart was repaired...you mean so much to me Max...I love you no matter what you do, you told me that you only want to make me happy? Well you being here makes me happy every fucking day...your my light, your my world...and I've been waiting for a chance to ask you something." Chloe said getting down on one knee.

"People say that the right one is out there...that it can take awhile to do what I'm about to do as you get to know the person inside out...but I already know you Maxine Caulfield...I know everything about you...and I want to be there for all the happy moments, the sad moments, and the inbetween moments as well." Chloe would say as I would hold my hand to my face.

"But what I really want to say is..." She said taking a box out and opening it revealing a ring.

"will you marry me?" Chloe finished as my eyes would tear up as I nodded.

"I do." I said as Chloe would lift me up and hug me tight only to set me down and place the ring on my finger as Rachel would wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Chloe...where di you?" I said as Chloe would smile.

"Mom gave me her and Williams old rings...said I could use them if I...ever got married." She said as we kissed.

"I love you Chloe." I said as Chloe would nuzzle my neck.

"Don't you ever say you want to die...I wont allow it." Chloe said as Rachel would walk over to us.

"We need to let someone know about this." Rachel said as we both would nod.

"But if anyone asks...I didn't do that." Chloe said as we would get in the truck and drive back to the hotel.

As we approached the hotel we had to stop and gasp in horror as we saw many people frozen in place.

"This is hella fucked up." Chloe said getting out of the truck and walking over to a woman.

"Oh my god...it spread already?" Rachel said as I would shake my head.

"You see? This is my fault!" I cried as Chloe would turn to me.

"No it isn't Max! This is just alot of fucked up shit." Chloe would say resting a hand on the womans shoulder only to be knocked back as Rachel would be knocked back as well.

"God...what the fuck?" Chloe said getting up as I would run over and help her up only to notice...she lost her blue hair and tattoo? And she was also younger looking.

"No..." I said backing up as Rachel would get up and shake her head.

"That was wild." She said lookin gover to Chloe and placing her hands on her face.

"Oh my god Chloe...you changed!" Rachel said as Chloe would rush over to the rear view mirror only to notice she had changed.

"Fuck...and I loved my blue hair!" Chloe would say stomping the ground with her boot as I would go into the diner and look around.

Maybe this is my punishment...maybe this is my curse." I said taking a seat and resting my head on my arms as Chloe and Rachel would walk in.

"Everyone's frozen...this is wild." Chloe said as she would come over and sit beside me.

"You said it Chloe...it is wild...and we don't even know how to stop this." Rachel said sitting at the table as Chloe would hold me.

"We can always leave...start in another place and live out our lives." Chloe said as I shot up.

"We are NOT leaving these people like this!" I yelled as Chloe would back up.

"Woah there...I'm just saying..." Chloe began as I would slam my hand down on the table.

"Saying what huh? That we should damn them to this fate? To just leave and doom everyone I wanted to save? NO...No more powers...no more death." I said grabbing my head and getting up.

"Okay okay...we won't leave then." Chloe said as I would move over her and walk out of the diner.

"Give Max time Chloe...she's pretty upset by all of this." Rachel said as Chloe would slam her hands against the table.

"Damn it!...I keep screwing up over and over again, and I hear myself talk and I keep putting my fucking foot in my mouth...just another failed sixteen year old." Chloe said as Rachel would double back.

"Wait...your sixteen?" Rachel said as Chloe would nod.

"This is my exact look from that day...that we saw your father with your mother." Chloe said looking herself over.

"Oh my god...and I'm the same age as you." Rachel said as Chloe would shake her head.

"Why the fuck are we even talking about this? We need to go to Max now!" Chloe said running out of the diner with Rachel in tow.

I went to the hotel and shut myself in as I would walk over to the bed and get in.

"Come on Max think...How can you stop this? How can you make everything right?" I said as a knock would come to the door.

"Max? It's Chloe...I want to be with you." Chloe said as I would turn on my side.

"I want to be alone Chloe." I said as Chloe would continue to knock.

"Baby please...I love you and want to be with you." Chloe said as I would pull a pillow over my head.

"Leave me alone Chloe." I said as the knocking would continue only to die down.

"I hate this." Chloe said turning around and falling against the door.

"We need to give her some time Chloe." Rachel said as Chloe would sigh.

"And what if she stays like this? My future wife is in there right now thinking of ways to off herself to save everyone...what am I going to do without her?" Chloe said huffing as Rachel would place a hand on her shoulder.

"It will take time for this Chloe...in every relationship you just need to let the other vent for a time...they will come around." Rachel said laughing to herself.

"remember at American Rust when we had our first fight? I was feeling all kinds of emotions that day...anger...sadness and I even felt betrayed...by my father...of the whole situation before me."  
Rachel said as Chloe would laugh.

"And look what happened...you tore up your hiking photo and caused a fire." Chloe said as Rachel would roll her eyes.

"Yeah...never mention that to the police." Rachel said as Chloe would nod.

"As long as you don't mention my countless accounts of drug use and parking violations." Chloe would say laughing.

"Max just needs to cool off and take time for herself...you'll see, she will come back better than before." Rachel would say as Chloe would sigh.

"I hope your right Rachel...I hope your right." Chloe would say putting her hands on her face.

I woke up and rubbed my eyes as I got up and went outside only to find Chloe sleeping near the door.

"Chloe..." I said getting down next to her and holding her as she would wake up.

"Huh? Max?" Chloe said rubbing her eyes and looking at me."

"Hey Chloe...sorry...I needed some time alone." I said as Chloe would hug me.

"I love you Max and...I'm sorry for everything I said...I'm not in a right frame of mind right now and I said thing's I didn't mean." Chloe would say as I would kiss her face.

"Max...that's my job!" Chloe said kissing each other as Rachel would run up the stairs.

"Guys...you're gonna wanna see this." Rachel said as we both got up and followed Rachel.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked as she would stop and point to Arcadia Bay.

"That." Rachel said pointing to a rip that was swallowing the whole town.

"What the fuck?" Chloe said as I would run past Chloe and Rachel.

"NO!" I screamed falling on the ground and sobbing as Chloe would run over and help me up.

"This is fucked! This is so hella fucked!" Chloe said as Rachel would hold her mouth.

"The end of Arcadia Bay." Rachel would say as I would shake my head.

I can't...I just can't." I said turning around and walking away as Chloe would walk with me.

"How do we stop this?" Chloe asked as I would look at her.

"You know how to stop this." I said as Chloe would grab me and spin me around.

"No...don't you fucking say it." She said as I would trun my gaze.

"It's the only way Chloe...I made this mess...I fucked with time and this is what I get! I deserve what I get...but noone should deserve to die because of me! I've been through the timeline before...I watched you die or nearly die a hundered times and...I saw the storm...I'm the one to blame for this mess." I said as Chloe would shake her head.

"Fuck destiny...fuck timelines and fuck this shit! days ago...I was so happy to have my friend back in my life...but it became so much more then just friendship, I had held out hope that there would be someone for me...but I'm a punk girl nobody that lost her father and decided to take it out on society because why should they fucking be happy? I blocked everyone away from me, I get into fights and smoke weed and fuck random guys...I'm a horrible person and yet you see me...you see me as this good person that can do no wrong and I question to myself...I fucking ask myself why you ever chose me." Chloe said falling to the ground as I would get down and hug her.

"I'm sorry...for leaving for Seattle like I did...for not being there for you when you needed someone to rely on, I was a horrible person then...but I didn't want to see you upset, but I look at you now and see a woman who has done so much...you've lived your life Chloe...you've set out a plan for yourself that noone can take away...your more stronger then you know Chloe, and that's why I love you...I can see the hurt in your eyes though and really want to try and make everything better...you had a shitty life, but...you came out of it for the better." I said as Chloe would laugh.

"I came out of it for the better? Fucking look at my parking violations Max! Or look at the condoms in my jacket or...go to the school I'm not even fucking allowed at...or go ask Frank who owes him money...do you think I'm making a name for myself? Do you think I'm living the life? I'm not! But when you came back to me...I saw a light...a spark that hasn't been there in a long time come back up...I reached out and grabbed that spark...and it was your love." Chloe said hugging me.

"Chloe I love you so much...I'm sorry for what has happened to you I really am...I was your friend and the one you counted on, but then I had to leave at the most worst time...I can never take back those years but I want you to have a future...I want you and Rachel and everyone in the world to have a future...I've been so selfish ever since I came back in time! I didn't want to give you up so I changed fate again and look what happened because of my stupid choice...I'm erasing everything." I cried getting up.

"I need to die Chloe...I need to die to end this...I can't go back anymore...there is nothing you can say to make me change my mind." I said running into Joyce's hotel room and running up to David as I would take his gun.

"Good thing he came back after putting that psycho away...but it may be too late." I said running back to Chloe.

"Max...why did you go into my moms hotel room?" Chloe said as I would take her hand and give her the gun.

"Kill me Chloe." I said as Chloe would shake her head.

"I wont." She said as I guided her hand to my head.

"One shot...and all of this will be over." I said as Chloe would grow pale.

"No...I'm not doing this..." Chloe said as I would nod.

"Fuck you Max." Chloe would say pulling the gun away and throwing it to the ground.

"Chloe..." Rachel said walking over to her and hugging her.

"Your weak Chloe...nothing but a chicken shit." I said as Chloe would take off the ring and throw it at me.

"We're over." Chloe said walking away as I would fall down and cry while holding the ring.

"Chloe please no." I whispered as I would pass out only to wake up in class.

"Just kill me already." I said closing my eyes and opening them only to find I couldn't leave the dream.

"Going to torture me huh? Go ahead...I already lost my reason for living anyway." I said taking up my bag and getting up.

"What kind of lesson are we going to learn today? How I let Chloe down? That I just fucked up the only chance to be happy?" I said wiping my eyes and leaving the room as I proceeded to walk down the hall only to be stopped by Warren.

"Hey Max." Warren said as I would walk past him.

"She was everything to you...and you fucked it up." I said as Warren would tap my arm.

"What is it Warren?" I said as he would rub the back of his head.

"Was wondering if you were done with the flash drive." Warren said as I would sigh.

"I'll get it for you." I said walking out of the school and into the dorms as I would go to my room and find pictures of me and Chloe on the walls.

"Guilt tripping me this early huh? Way to go." I said taking the flash drive and leaving the dorm as I would head to the parking lot.

"Maybe while I'm at it I can also save Chloe's dad...oh wait he's dead." I said walking up to Warren and handing him his flash drive.

"Thanks Max." Warren said as I would nod and walk away only to be confronted by Nathon.

"The little bitch snitches on me huh?" Nathon said as I would walk right up to him and snap his neck as he would fall to the ground.

"Goodbye Nathon." I said walking away as Warren would freak out.

As I walked into Chloe's home I could smell something good as I would walk into the dinning room as the scene would turn to us as teens.

"Can Max spend the night please?" Chloe would say as William would laugh.

"Of course Max can stay the night." William said as I would break down and cry.

"If only I could have saved you...but I know what would happen...and I do not want Chloe going through that again." I said as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Max...let's talk." William said as I would look up.

"But how?" I said looking over and seeing an empty table.

"Come sit with me in the living room Max." He said as I would join him.

"William I'm so sorry...I really wanted to save you...I remember going back in time to when I was a teen...and I decided to grab your keys and throw them outside...you took the bus instead and Chloe grew up with her father but..." I began as William would nod.

"Chloe got in an accident correct?" William said as I would nod.

"You all were bogged down by bills...it was so hard for you to have any money...and Chloe...Chloe was dying." I said as my voice began to break.

"S...She asked...asked me to kill her...asked me to turn...oh god..." I cried as I would hold my face with my hands as I felt a gentle caring hug.

"I bet it was hard for you...I wanted the best for my Chloe...and I wanted the best for you, you both make me so proud." William would say as I would hug him.

"I miss you...and Chloe misses you like crazy." I said wiping away the tears as he would sit back.

"So...tell me about what you've all been up too." William said as I would sigh.

"Well...it all began in Jeffersons class." I began as I would tell him everything that happened with me and Chloe, I told him about the bathroom and the Two Whales diner, I told him about my rewind powers and Rachel Amber...I told him about Jefferson and his dark room, I even told him all the times I saved Chloe from death...and about the choices I made along the way.

"And now with reality and time destroyed...Arcadia Bay is no more...and soon the whole world will be no more, and it's all my fault." I would say as William would sigh.

"Max...I know you have a kind heart and want to save everyone...fate can be unkind and I should know that...fate ended my run, but fate can also bring with it good changes...by changing fate the only thing your doing is putting off the inevitable." William said as I would sigh.

"I can't go back now...the picture is destroyed along with Arcadia Bay." I said as William would fold his arms.

"That would seem like a problem...but if there's a will...there's always a way." He added smiling as I would smile back.

"I wish thing's were different you know? I wish...that you were back for Chloe...but...that's in the past." I said as I got up.

"True, but remember...true love can overcome even the most dire of situations." William would say getting up.

"I'm going to miss you." I said hugging him as he would smile.

"You've grown into a fine woman...your going to make Chloe happy, and yes...I know you two are getting married." He said as I would blush.

"Thanks...for talking to me, I needed it." I said as William would nod.

"Don't mention it." He said as my vision went white only to come back as I found myself in the hotel room with Chloe over me.

"Damn it Max...I'm so sorry...please...I can't do this without you." Chloe cried as I got up and rubbed my head.

"C-Chloe?" I said weakly as Chloe would hug me.

"BABY!" Chloe would scream as she would kiss my face.

"Chloe...I love you too." I said as she would blush.

"I...had a dream...it felt so real...and I talked with William." I said as Chloe would look at me wide eyed.

"H...How?...you talked to my dad?" Chloe said as I would nod.

"He...knew about us getting married." I said as Chloe would sigh.

"Did he say it was a bad idea?" Chloe said as I would smile.

"He said that I was going to make you very happy." I said hugging Chloe as we shared a kiss.

"Well while you were out...well...take a look outside." Rachel said as I would open the curtain only to see nothing...no road...no stores...just a white abyss.

"But how?" I said backing up and holding my face with my hands.

"The crack grew more faster than any of us had realized...and we almost met with death...good thing this room is still here." Chloe said only to slap her hand to her mouth.

"It wasn't supposed to end this way..." I said falling to my knees.

"It's not your fault Max." Chloe said hugging me as I would break our embrace.

"It is my fault...all of this is my fault! I have to take some blame for what's happening around here...for what's happening now...I have to be the one to end this." I said getting up as Chloe and Rachel would look at each other before looking at me.

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asked as I would sigh.

"Offer myself to the abyss...maybe if I do...it will bring back everyone." I said as Chloe would lock the door.

"I am not letting you do that." Chloe said as I would walk over to the door only to have her push me back.

"You can't stop me Chloe...please for once think about the others...think about their lives...think about your mother and your step father...don't their lives mean anything?" I said as Chloe would slam the wall.

"Yes they do! But...your...right...I've been thinking about myself when I should have thought about everyone else." Chloe said as I would hug her.

"The old you thought that too...she told me that I needed to think about more than just myself...that I wasn't just trading her for anything...but that life might continue moving forward...I have to do this not just for me...but for everyone around me, I need to save this world Chloe...maybe then will my heart find peace." I said breaking the hug and going over to the door and unlocking it.

"Chloe...don't forget about me." I said opening the door and walking out.

"If I was meant to die...I'll die with my wife." Chloe said rushing out of the room as she would hug me.

"CHLOE NO!" I screamed as we began to fall.

"I've made my mind up Max...I fell in love with you when we first met...I want to be with you in life and death...your the only one that gives me hope...your the only one who breaks me from the darkness and lets me see the light, you are my world...and if we have to go...I would rather go with you then stay in a world without you." Chloe said as I would look at her.

"But your mom...and your step father and Rachel..." I said as Chloe would look at me.

"They matter...but you matter more to me right now." Chloe said kissing me deeply as I remembered what William told me.

"True love can overcome even the most dire situations."

And as we kissed a tear would fall from my eye and hit the bottom of the abyss as it would crack.

"You make me happy to be alive Maxine Price." Chloe said as I would giggle.

"I love you Chloe." I said as we continued kissing only for the abyss to shatter and time would return to normal as we both would fall to the ground.

"Ugh...wh...what happened?" I said looking at Chloe who had returned to normal.

"Gah my head hurts." Chloe said as I would smile.

"W...We're back! Everything is back to normal!" I said hugging Chloe as we would kiss each others face.

"I am so glad to have my beanie back...you had no idea how much it sucked being sixteen...ugh." Chloe said getting up and rubbing her head as I would get up and look out only to see a crowd of people cheering for me.

"Wait...why are they cheering for me?" I said as Joyce and David would come up and hug me.

"Your going to work us ragged thanking you for saving our lives young lady!" Joyce said as I would become confused.

"Wait...what happened? I am so confused right now." I said as David would walk over to me.

"It felt like a dream...a nightmare...but then we heard your voice...we heard how you wanted to save all of us and the sacrifice you were willing to make...and then we all appeared here." He said as Chloe would smile.

"Wow Max...in just close to a week you've turned into a big hero." Chloe said as I would blush and rub my head.

"I just wanted everyone safe." I said as Rachel would come over and give us a hug.

"You did...and you were amazing." Rachel said as someone would run over and point.

"Arcadia Bay is back!" He shouted as everyone would turn to him.

"What do you mean?" Joyce said as the guy would point.

"Go and see for yourselve's." He said as the crowd would get in their cars and leave.

"Arcadia Bay is...back?" I said looking to Chloe and Rachel as they would both shrug.

"We better check it out then." Chloe said as I would fall to the ground as Chloe would bend down and hold me.

"Maybe we can...rest in the hotel for...one more night." I said as Chloe and Rachel and the rest would nod.

That night I slowly woke up and began to rub my eyes as Chloe and Rachel were hugging each of my sides.

"Morning beautiful." Rachel said kissing me as Chloe would kiss me as well.

"It's night time you silly." Chloe said as I would rub my head.

"Okay...this must be a dream because I just got kissed by Rachel fricking Amber." I said as Chloe and Rachel would laugh.

"Thought that would get you up." Chloe said sticking her tongue at me as Rachel would get up.

"I'm going to the diner to pick up some food...the TV should have a movie channel somewhere." Rachel said as we both would nod.

"Can you get the biggest hamburger they got? and make it really juicy too." I said as Rachel would laugh.

"Okay then, and Chloe? What would you like?" Rachel said as Chloe would nudge me.

"I'm having what she's having." She said as Rachel would nod and exit the room.

"So pop tart hero." Chloe would say hugging me as I would smile and take her beanie off and put it on my head.

"Yes my punk sweetheart?" I said as she would take her jacket off and put it on me.

"Wow...we should really change clothes for a day...and dye your hair." Chloe said pulling me to her as we began to kiss deeply.

"Make it green." I said as Chloe would shake her head.

"Blue would suit you more baby." Chloe would say as a knock would come to the door.

"Oh my god...can't even make a move on my WIFE without getting a fucking STRANGER knocking on our door!" Chloe would shout as I would place the beanie back on her head and give her the jacket back.

"These fit you more better." I said getting up and walking over to the door.

"If it's a fucking salesman can you please slam the door in his face?" Chloe said as I would laugh and nod.

"Sure thing babe." I said opening the door and turning my head only for my body to turn pale and my heart sink.

"God no..." I said holding my hands to my face as Chloe would sigh.

"Is that fucking slaesman trying to sell you something?" Chloe said as I would back up and fall on the floor as Chloe would get up and walk over to me.

"What's wrong?" Chloe said going over to the door.

"Hey idiot! We don't want y-" She said opening the door and stopping as her face grew just as pale as she would back up.

"No...this...is impossible..." I said backing up only to hit the bed as Chloe would freeze in place as the figure would enter the room.

"Chloe?" I said as pure shock and horror were written on her face as tears would stream from her eyes.

"Chloe please!" I said as she placed her hands over her mouth.

"Dad?"

On the next Life Is Strange

"I don't know how I got back I just...did." William said sighing.

"FUCK YOU AND FUCK THAT IMPOSTER!" Chloe screamed taking her ring off and throwing it at me.

"Always in love you need to make it like a team." William said hugging me


End file.
